Divide and Conquer (BTHOAA)
Divide and Conquer '' is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot “Zantanna, Taya, bring me the book!” Gar shouts. Zantanna and Taya, two princesses younger than Looma, give Gar the stolen magic book. “Allow me father.” Looma tells him. “Very well.” He hands her the book. Looma murmurs words from the book as grand doors appear. “Do not enter.” A voice says. No one else is in sight. The Tetramand fleet march into Ledger Domain. “Bron will return. We will destroy Ben Tennyson.” Gar tells himself. “Stop!” The voice booms. The fleet continues to march in. Inferno releases, howling through the land. “STOP!” The voice shrieks. Finally they stop. Gar takes out an axe. “Show yourself coward!” Gar says. The voice is revealed to be Hex. He throws explosives at them. Charmcaster gasps. “I’m sorry uncle. I was wrong. So wrong.” “Go! I will hold them off. You must escape!” Hex shouts. Charmcaster cries. “Don’t leave me.” She sobs. Hex smiles then teleports her out. With his elder staff he stomps it on the ground, causing a mini earthquake knocking some Redwind Tetramands over. “ATTACK!” Gar shouts. Hex’s stone creatures erupt from the ground and charge with Palorfygs. Fire breath erupts as there is howling screams and death. Looma took her sisters to a purple river and pour Brons’ ashes in there. Magical swirls appear as the corpses are mashed together reconstructing his bone tissue. “I’m alive!” he shouts. Looma squeals in delight and tackle hugs her brother. The four siblings laughed. Gar struck his sword down, being countered with a new upgraded steel staff. Hex whacks his gut with it. Gar rams into him with his horns. Hex kicks the remaining fragment of one off. Gar growls. “You put up a good fight sorcerer.” Hex smiles and this then ninja kicks Gar across the face. “You will not invade my home. Never again will I lose it!” Hex screams. Gar smiles and pretends to strike then punches him in the face and stabs him in the belly with a sword. He then takes out a dagger and proceeds to slit his throat, which he does. The body falls over, eyelids still open. Blood drips out of his mouth and soon his respiration stops. Charmcaster sobs as she watched this in a crystal ball. “Even the strongest man can be broken down into nothing.” Hulka hisses. He throws Y-IT out of the battlesuit then crawls out himself. He was cut up, the flesh turning white. “G-Go.” Hulka moans. Y-IT looks at him, terrified. He slowly places the teleporter pod down. Then he walks over to Hulka. “I’m sorry I failed.” Y-IT sobs as he closes the lifeless eyes. Three Fangblades rush over as Y-IT teleports aways and Hulka is torn to pieces. “Blake, they can’t be. Not Ben. Ben is…he…he is the hero!” Kevin gaps. Alanna asks, “Have you found anymore information on Xion?” James shakes his head. “Jadan has no background. Except the day when he turned.” “Turned?” Kevin asks. “Rook told me the stories when he hacked Jadan’s warship database.” James tells them. “It was about eight year ago……” ''Jadan lay in hell, beaten, bruised. A blind prisoner lay water upon his parched lips. “Why not kill me?” Jadan moans. “Climb.” The prisoner screams at him. Jadan clenchs his fangs. “Now.” Another prisoner threatens. Rista comes in. “Xion. Climb the pit.” Jadan slowly shakes his head. Rista takes out two machetes and chop off Jadan’s hands. Jadan screeches as blood pours down. Rista smiles then attaches Petrosapien hands where Xion’s hands used to be. Jadan flexed the new fingers. “I will kill you!” Jadan shrieks as he passes out. James cocncluded. “What do we do now?” Alanna asks. “We take Rista down. Then Jadan.” Kevin confidently says. A thirteen year old Ben sat there in his room, looking at the original Omnitrix. “Why do I use it?” Ben asks himself. He shakes his head and turns into Stinkfly then flies out. His mother sees him. “Be home by dark sweety!” She says. Stinkfly groaned in embarrassment. When landed in the trailer park and found Grandpa Max he timed out. Gwen was there. “Ben, you’re late. Training began twenty minutes ago.” Grandpa Max scolds him. “I’m sorry Grandpa. It’s just that I was caught up doing homework.” Ben lied. Grandpa stared at him. “Alright. Fine.” He says after a few moments of antagonizing silence. Ben wakes up as sweat bursts down his face. He doesn’t sit up, as it is too painful to move. Rook is handcuffed to his bunk, still sleeping, purring. There is a gash slit across his face, it looks about three weeks old. Ben silently breathes as his eyelids close again. “C’mon Ben, it’ll be fun!” Julie taunted. Seventeen year old Ben grinned as Julie pulled him across the pier where they head their first date. She giggled as Pesky Dust flew her around the attractions. “I think this is my favorite alien so far.” She tells Pesky Dust. The fairy laughs at this, a high pitched noise like a feather almost. Ben feels tears welting his eyes up, making them pink and puffy. “Julie, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?” Twenty year old Ben asks, holding up a ring. She gasps, tear falls from her eyes. “Y-ye-o-of course!” She screams. She tackle hugs Ben and kisses him. When their lips depart from each other Ben slides the ring onto her finger. The diamond glows from the moonlight. A low moan emerges from Ben as he sobs himself to sleep. “Hey, hey Ben. Wake up Ben 10!” Tack says, gently slapping Ben’s face. “I rewired the Alientrix. You can transform. Here.” Tack moves, slapping the Alientrix down. “Swampfire.” Ben groans. “Regenerate.” Tack commands. Ben does as he is told then turns into Diamondhead, breaks the handcuff off of Rook, slumps his asleep partner over his shoulder, turns into Astrodactyl, and flies out of the pit, with Tack and Rook. “Stand down huntsman.” Vilgax threatens. Manny had been sent to separate the two by Alfred, the HQ techy, trying to capture them both if possible. Khyber hooks Vilgax, throwing him into the wall. Vilgax snarls and takes out his sword. He then strikes at Khyber who dodges it then kicks Vilgax in the face. Manny picks Vilgax up and throws him into Khyber who doges him and runs towards Manny, picking him up. Manny bashes his head making Khyber drop him. Vilgax stumbles back. “You conquered worlds, yet couldn’t defeat one human boy.” Khyber taunted. “You don’t fight. You let your Anubian Baskurr do the dirty work for you.” Vilgax shot back. Khyber strook Vilgax with his hook. Vilgax the same with his sword. The hook and sword clashed against each other. “You were a third wheel. Malware and Psychobos bow down to me.” Vilgax seethed. “You bow down to Xion!” Khyber replied. Vilgax kicked Khyber in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Manny bonked their heads together. Then Tyrannopede came running out. “Gah!” Manny shouted as he was whacked across the plain by the enormous tail. Above the scene, Ben as Astrodactyl, Tack and a now conscious Rook were flying high over the clouds, not able to take sight since they were too high up. “Ben-dude, we need to return to base.” Rook states. “I know. We will be in Bellwood in a couple more hours.” Ben says. “It is amusing how you don’t have a alien that can teleport yet.” Rook teases. “Maybe I do and I just don’t know it.” Astrodactyl shoots back. They fly on top of a building and Ben reverts. “Alright. Here we go.” Ben pops the dial up and slams it down. “Huntscer!” The pale alien shouts. “What can he do?” Tack asks. Huntscer jumps into Rook. “I can possess people.” Huntscer/Rook said. “But no teleportation.” He sadly reverts. “Do not ever do that again.” Rook warns. “Fireflight! Gah the light!” He screams as he hides in Rooks shadow. “I feel smart. Highly intelligent in fact. And I hear battles across the universe. Let me try to teleport.” He flexes his arm and then starts to run really fast but reverts. “I’ll try one more time.” Ben sighs. “Yocualt!” The alien shouts. He shoots out a portal. “Sweet!” The brown alien says. The three walk into the portal. It disappears after a moment. “Alfred. How are the reports going? My files are lagging.” Alanna asks. Alfred replies, “Don’t worry Mrs. Levin.” Alfred tells her. Kevin is shuffling some papers. Alan walks in. He turns his Pyronite powers off. “You said I was needed?” He asks. “Yes, Sssserpent is robbing a bank with Trumbipulor. They are working with Khyber.” Kevin tells him. Alan nods and enflames himself then flies out of HQ. Eighteen year old Ben and Alan were fighting some local Limax. “Ben, my powers are useless!” Alan says as he is tackled. “Hold on. My Omnitrix is recharging.” Ben said. Alan blasted them with fire. They roared and morphed into a giant monster. “Great.” Alan muttered. He was batted through the cornfield. “Finally!” Ben said. “Water Hazard!” He shouts as he sprays ice cold water all over the Limax. “To easy.” Water Hazard said. Alan reverts to his human form as does Ben. Alan is rubbing his head in pain. “You okay?” Ben asks. He nods. “Good. Max is expecting us back at HQ.” Ben turns into Jetray and flies off with Alan as Heatblast flying behind him. “I’m going to paint a painting. With a twist. My brush I this dagger. My canvas is your wrist.” Jadan screams at Liam. He cuts Liam multiple times, blood shearing everywhere. He moans. Fistina looks at him in shock. “You want a turn?” He barks. She shakes her head. Liam is put in a cell. “I will kill him later.” Jadan promises. Ben walks in. Ester is in the room, alone. “What’s wrong?” Ben asks, noticing tears streak down. “Nothing.” She lied, mentally screaming for help as a tear silently rolled down her blushed cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay Ester?” Ben asks, holding her chin up. “Trust me, it’s nothing. I’m just tired.” ''Ester fake smiles. Ben notices blood on her wrists. She looks at them then at him. “You’ve been back on the scars again? Why?” He asks, frustrated then leaves. “Why would you try to kill yourself?” Ben raises his voice. He storms out. Ester remembers her thoughts. ''I try. But the more I try the more I just want to give up and die. I don’t understand how to love someone and not to have the gift returned. Sometimes life is not worth living for. Maybe I’m just blurred from the tears. My heart straining, broken. Ben is with Gertrude. I have to accept the love I receive, if I ever get any. ''“I gotta stop this self harm. Suicidal thoughts are for the cowardly. If thoughts could kill I would’ve been dead long ago.” Ester murmurs to her self. '' Ester catches up with Ben. He speeds up his pace. “Ben. Stop.” She commands. He turns around. “If I showed you my scars will you judge me or would you help me rid of the pain?” She asks. Ben looks away, and then continues walking. He means everything to me. But it’s just not worth the fight right now. I’m tired of trying. I’m tired of crying. Yeah, I’m smiling. But inside I’m dying. Ester thinks to herself. Alanna confronts Ben. “I hope it freaking haunts you forever that you are the reason behind the scars on someone else’s body.” “What? Ester was, You told, I-. Look, I thought she was back on the pixy dust I had no idea-“ “Exactly Ben! You had no idea. The thing about you is that you assume something and don’t even take the time to listen!” She storms off to comfort Ester. “No.” Ester says to Alanna. She walks up to Ben. “I wish that I had never met you Ben Tennyson. Then there would be no need to impress you. No need to want you. No need for loving you. No need for crying over you. No need for heartbreaks. No need for pain. No need for tears. No need for forgotten promises. No need for rejected hugs. No need for crying myself to sleep. No need for acting like you care. No need, for everything you’ve done to make me feel like absolutely nothing. I loved you. But now I see you are a selfish jerk.” She walks over to him and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. She looks at him then walks out of Plumber HQ, no plans to return. “Ben, I need help over here! Come over quick!” Helen shouts through her Plumber badge. Ben sighs then zooms off as XLR8. He arrives just as his Alientrix is timed out. Jadan tackles him down. “So you escaped eh? Well I won’t imprison this time Tennyson!” He throws his fist down but tackles by Helen. Exo-Skull runs over and throws her off. “That rhino again?” Ben asks. “Yes.” Exo-Skull growls. Ben’s watch recharged. Jadan charges at him just as he turns into Fireflight Jadan tackles him. Fireflight rips him off with his claws. He then shoots a powerful green laser at him, making him howl. Jadan kicks Fireflight in the chest, knocking him back but keeping balance. After moments of battle Jadan had defeated Fireflight in combat. Exo-Skull had shot a net over Helen which electrocuted her. Jadan laughed. “Prepare to die Ben Tennyson.” Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:Episodes